Letters to fanfiction
by PaigeyUnicorns
Summary: The demigods take the time to write some letters to the fanfiction world. And let me tell you, they sure have some opinions to share.
1. Annabeth Chase

Dear fanfiction writers,

OKAY, lets get one thing clear. I am not a weak little wussy who needs Percy to protect me. I took a knife for the guy in case you've forgotten! I also did just fine growing up at Camp before her showed up. In fact, I love Percy to death but whenever he showed up things just got even more complicated. I just hate reading things such as "Oh no! Percy save me! I need you!" I mean come on! Sure sometimes i need a little help but I can carry my own weight. Jeez people, I want to read a more realistic fanfiction next time. I'm not some damsel in distress.

Ready for change,

Annabeth Chase


	2. Leo Valdez

Yo fanfiction writers,

I know Calypso and I are like meant to be and all that but do you seriously need to post all this lovey dovey crap? I'm Leo Valdez after all! And stop writing my woman as a slut please. She's annoying and a bit bitter but she IS a nice person who won't try to steal Percy okay? She has a new man now, wink wink. And also, can you please quit writing about me and Hazel being together? Frank already gets mad at me on a daily basis and this just makes it worse. One more thing, I'm not always the scrawny, annoying little boy. I can't tell you how many stories I've read about me being nothing compared to Jason or Percy... Can we change that please?

Still awesome,

Leo Valdez

P.S Leo fangirls, STOP TRYING TO KIDNAP ME

P.P.S Festus says Hi


	3. Percy Jackson

Dear fanfiction writers uh, people?

Annabeth told me she had sent a letter expressing her issues and concerns about what crazy stuff you guys write about. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for artistic creativity but seriously? Me and Nico? I found out about his little crush on me and we had a discussion about it... HE HAS MOVED ON! So could you stop writing fanfiction about us? Thanks. Now onto other things, I've also seen some fanfiction about me... And Rachel. I'm sorry but Rachel is just a friend and she's now the oracle so she can't date anyway. Plus, when Annabeth reads them... Let's just say the poor sword practice dummy we use to train little kids doesn't get a very nice treatment... Eesh. I would just like to have a peaceful relationship and these stories are NOT helping. Also, it makes things extremely awkward between me and Rachel. Anyway, well... That's it really. Thanks for reading?

Um... Yeah, bye?

Percy Jackson


	4. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Hey fanfiction!

It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare! So um, I've been busy reading some... Interesting fanfiction lately and I have a few things to say. Am I seriously that bad of a person to you percabeth shippers? Yes, I will admit I did have a crush in Percy but as soon as I realized he truly loved Annabeth, I immediately stopped pursuing him. Annabeth and I are actually friends now, good ones and I would never EVER do that to her. And I don't understand why I'm always the "villain" in all of the stories. It's always about Percy and Annabeth who love each other and Rachel always gets in the way. I've never read a story where I'm the main character, a story about me. It kind of hurts a bit. I'm not that bad trust me. But just because I flirted with Percy (not knowing at the time of his relationship status) I'm labeled evil. Please, I'd like to see some change.

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare :)


	5. Nico Di Angelo

**As requested, here is a letter to fanfiction from Mr. Nico Di Angelo! Enjoy!**

Okay,

I'm not going to bother with small talk or a hello. I'm just going to get right to the point because I'm a fairly busy person. Me and Thalia Grace? Are you all freaking kidding me? I only met her like, once or twice and I was still a card game obsessed little boy then. I don't know much about her. So I find it strange that you guys would think we could be together. But I think I know why. You guys think we go together because we're both... What's the term? "Goth". Well I find that EXTREMELY insulting that you think we'd go together solely on our appearance and close interests. I don't know anything about her! And she's a huntress of Artemis now ladies, she's a single bird forever. So drop the whole Thalico thing PLEASE. In fact, we haven't had a long enough conversation for me to even call her an actual friend. Plus, she's MUCH older than me. Have you forgotten how old I am? *deep breaths* Ok... Moving on. Me and Percy? I will admit I had a tiny tiny crush on him a while back but I'm over it now thanks so.. Move on. I don't have my eye on anyone right now. Can't a guy be happy without a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Gah, I'm stopping this rant before I write 20 pages. Please take these matters in consideration or I'll find you... And I'm not a pleasant person when angry.

Fed up,

Nico Di Angelo


	6. Frank Zhang

Dear fanfiction writers,

um, hi. It's Frank. Hazel told me about these letters and I thought I'd give one a try. So I'm really no good at this but... Uh... Um... Okay I got it. Yes I do find Leo extremely annoying but I don't hate him all the time. Some people seem to think I completely despise him but it's not like that. I'm just jealous, okay? I admit it. He and Hazel were kinda close when they met and I felt left out. Like I wouldn't have that connection with her. But I know now that Hazel would choose me over him in the love field and I've gotten past the pure hatred... He's still annoying though. Also... I do not wish to date Percy, Nico, Leo or Jason... They're just friends. I'm happy with Hazel and the fanfiction you write about us are really sweet and I thank you for them. But lay off the other pairings could you? Thanks.

Respectfully,

Frank Zhang


End file.
